


Love Is What Binds (Us Close)

by QueenOfNewOrleans22



Category: Young Guns (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24425761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22
Summary: Love. Touch. Together.
Relationships: Jose Chavez y Chavez/Josiah "Doc" Scurlock
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Love Is What Binds (Us Close)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elamae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elamae/gifts).



Whenever Chavez saw him, it was like the day for a little brighter. 

Whenever Chavez heard him, it was like the day for a little easier. 

Whenever Chavez touched him, it was like a dream, kisses pressed against wanting lips, hands tangled in clothes, hurriedly undoing buttons and pretending like what they were doing wasn't so wrong, because it felt so right, them being so close that it seemed almost unnatural, except it felt so natural, just being there with Doc, the silence filling the air, content to just feel hands, stained with ink, soft and perpetually gentle, and to just see eyes, such a lovely blue, holding secrets so close to his soul that it'd be impossible to truly know them all. Whenever Doc smiled, it filled Chavez with a warm feeling of pure content, and in the are chance that Doc laughed, well, it was complete and utter happiness. 

Chavez never thought he'd feel so happy with somebody. 

But whenever Doc was near, everything was okay. 


End file.
